


Hospital Visit

by Sarit



Series: Prince of Tennis 30 Kisses [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-28
Updated: 2005-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarit/pseuds/Sarit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted for the Livejournal 30_kisses community.  Theme #28 - Wada Calcium CD3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Visit

The hallways were bustling with people going to and fro, which wasn't all that unusual for a hospital. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry, all except one young man. He stood against the wall, near the opened doors of the pharmacy. In his hands he clutched a brown paper bag, the symbol of the pharmacy clearly emblazoned on the front of the brown paper.

Kirihara Akaya had been instructed by his mother to stop at the hospital, and get a check up. He'd been a bit despondent and weak lately and it had her worried. He'd reluctantly agreed, and the doctor had prescribed some Wada Calcium CD3 to help with his weakness. 

Of course, he didn't think that he needed anything like that, but he'd give in to his mother's request and gone to the hospital. He couldn't say why; he could have easily gone to the local drug store to pick up the same item. But he'd traveled the half hour on the bus it took from his home to the hospital.

And now, here he was, standing in a corridor, a brown paper bag in his hand, his vitamins having been purchased per his mother's instructions. It would only take a few steps and he'd be gone, he wouldn't have to think about it...

But instead of leaving, he found himself heading up the elevator, to the patients wing of the hospital. He had to see him and put things right, if he could.

Finding the room number that he needed, Kirihara stood just outside, stopping when he heard voices. Peering inside the room, he could only stare.

There were a group of children surrounding his captain, who sat on the edge of the hospital bed. One of the children, a little girl, was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Ne, Seii-chan! Tell us another story!"

Yukimura Seiichi smiled down at the little girl, placing a hand on top of her head. "Another time, perhaps. For now, you should head back to your room before you're found out, ne?"

She pouted, scuffing her foot on the floor before giving a nod. Turning, she spied Kirihara by the door and giggled. She waved to Yukimura before dragging her cohorts after her, all of them giving Kirihara a look before heading down the hall.

Yukimura smiled, beckoning to Kirihara to enter. "They're sweet children. Sad to think that they've been in here longer than I have."

"What did they want?" Kirihara asked tentatively, stepping into the room at his buchou's request. Closing the door behind him, he moved closer slowly, not wanting to be hear, but needing to be here.

"Oh, just company. They enjoy the stories I tell them," Yukimura said softly, sitting on the edge of his bed. He patted the spot next to him on the bed, indicating Kirihara should sit next to him.

Hesitating only briefly, Kirihara moved silently over to the bed, sitting down next to Yukimura. He fidgeted as he sat down, biting his bottom lip. A nervous silence filled the room before he turned around and looked to the other boy. "Buchou, I'm sorry this happened, it's all my fault, I didn't mean for this to happen and..."

"Whoa...hold up, Akaya." Yukimura interrupted, placing a gentle hand on Kirihara's cheek. "How is me getting sick your fault? You didn't have anything to do with what happened."

Kirihara blinked, frowning slightly. "I didn't?"

"Of course not," Yukimura smiled, leaning closer. His violet eyes were bright and shining as he leaned closer to the other boy. "I've been feeling ill for the past few months, Akaya. And besides, I don't recall anyone ever getting sick from a kiss. A very hot kiss at that."

Kirihara blinked, then felt his face heat up in a hot blush. He fumbled for a comeback, wishing his face wasn't as red as a beet. 

Laughing, Yukimura leaned in close to Kirihara, his violet eyes conveying his unspoken happiness at seeing the other boy. He leaned in, the tips of his fingertips brushing lightly over the soft cheek of his kouhai.

He pulled back, causing Kirihara to take a deep breath. Yukimura's closeness was intoxicating, sending a thrill down his back. 

Moving closer, Yukimura smiled. He touched Kirihara's arm, placing his lips against the other boy's softly. The kiss was electric, fire racing through them. It was just like the last one, and Kirihara felt a moment of fear until Yukimura pulled away from the kiss.

When nothing happened, he gave a sigh of relief. Maybe it wasn't his fault after all. "Okay...maybe it wasn't my fault. But..." a sly grin crossed Kirihara's lips. "We should do that more, you know practice. Just to be sure."

Laughing, Yukimura shook his head, ruffling Kirihara's hair. "My little demon elf. So impish and cute." Nevertheless, he more than willingly complied with the request.


End file.
